A Secret Friendship
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: Originally by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo but was adopted by yours truly! This story is about Olivia and someone unsuspected. Wen knows though but the others don't... Olivia has a hidden gift but she isn;t telling anyone because... Well you'll have to find out by yourselves and read it! Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth in any way possible!


**********Hello everyone I have a few things to say before I begin this story! This happened after the 'Music Scene' events. Also this isn't originally my story I have adopted this story from a good friend GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo. I want to thank her for leting me take over her story! Anways please enjoy and review! My schedule is updating this story every Wednesday! Also I changed a few words here and there but overall it is still the original story!**

* * *

**Original Belonged To:GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo**

**Olivia's POV:**

Gosh I'm tired today. I had an early morning band practice and then I have cheerleading after school. I was walking heading for the gym.

"Hey Olivia! Are you gonna come with us to Dante's today?" Stella asked.

"Sorry, I can't." I replied.

"Olivia, why aren't you telling us anything? We're your best friends! You can trust us." Scott said.

"I'm surprised you don't know yet, Scott." I said.

"Why in the world would I know anything?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, you're best friends with our school's king of gossip?" I said. "I gotta go. I'll see you two tomorrow."

I took out my phone and called Jules.

"Hello?" Her voice said on the other end.

"It's me. I'm on my way." I said.

"Did they get suspicious again?" She asked.

"Yea, this is getting harder and harder every day." I said.

"Why can't you tell them?" she asked.

"Because of your boyfriend. Only Scott's friends with him. Heck, even I hate him! I hate everyone except you during practice!" I said.

"Aww thanks. I'd be sure to tell Patty that." She said.

"Come on, you know how much she hates me." I said.

"Talk when you get here. Patty's getting impatient." She said.

"See ya in 3." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mo said from behind me.

"Who was what?" I asked innocently.

"On your phone. Who were you talking to? I know it wasn't anyone in the band since you said you hate whoever you were talking about. And if you don't tell me you know I'll follow you around until I get the answer." She said.

"Promise not to tell anyone? Not even Charlie?" I asked.

"Olive, I'm your best friend. I think you can trust me." She said.

"It was Jules." I sighed.

"Why were you talking to her then? You hate her! And she's at cheerleading practice. She can't see you in 3." Mo said.

"Mo, try to put it together and you'll get the answer." I said leaving.

"Come on Olivia! Tell me." Mo said following me.

"Leave me alone Mo." I said entering the gym.

"White! Why are you so late?" Coach said.

"Sorry coach. Mo wouldn't leave me alone." I said glaring at the door.

"Get changed you have 3 minutes." She said. I entered the change room with Jules following behind.

"You need to tell them soon Olivia. You don't want your concert schedule to get mixed with the games." She said.

"I know I should but you know how much they hate you because of Ray Beech. They'll think I betrayed them or something." I said.

"Do you guys still have your concert at Dante's tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"I'll come to support you alone. I'll help you explain it so no one misunderstands." She said.

"Thanks Jules. You really are a great best friend." I said.

"You're welcome. Now get changed. Don't wanna make coach get mad!" she said.

"Yea, yea." I said getting changed.

I got out of the change room after 2 minutes.

"We need to pick up the pace! With Olivia's concert schedules, we barely have any time for practice this season and our big game's this Saturday! Get a partner and Warm-up! Practice starts in 5." Coach yelled.

"Coach! Why don't you just kick her out of the team? It's her fault that we don't get as much practice anyways." Patty said.

"She is one of my best cheerleaders. I am not kicking her out." Coach said.

Jules and I walked by the bleachers getting ready to warm-up.

"Olivia, what are you going to do? Your concert's on Saturday! Just an hour after the game and its 3 hours away from here!" Jules said.

"Oh my gosh! How could I forget! What am I gonna do Jules? It's a 2 hour game and I can't miss it!" I said.

"We need to tell coach." Jules said pulling me to coach.

"Coach? We need to tell you something." Jules said.

"Aren't you two supposed to be warming up?" she asked.

"Yes but you see, Olivia has a concert on Saturday and its three hours away from here and it stars an hour after the game." Jules said.

"We'll excuse you from the game this time but next time, you need to tell me sooner so I can get the date changed." Coach said.

"Thank you ma'am." I said.

"Now, go warm-up!" She yelled.

"Thank you so much Jules. I don't know what to do without you at the practices." I said.

"You're welcome again. Before I forget, remind me tomorrow to say sorry to your band mates for treating them so badly. I never knew they'd be this nice. Scott always talked about you guys as if you stole Mo from him." She said.

"Get in here!" Coach yelled.

"What's first coach?" Patty asked.

"We need to figure out how to do the game this week without Olivia." Coach said.

"I knew it was a bad idea when coach asked you to join our team. Even if you are one of the best cheerleaders. You think that your so called concerts are so important that you can miss out the games." Patty said.

"Patty, drop it. Their concerts mean something. It inspires people to stand up for themselves. It taught Olivia to do that too. Plus, they're donating half of the money from the ticket sales for curing cancer." Jules said.

"Since when did you start defending them Jules? I thought you hated them." Patty said.

"Well I don't. Olivia, at least treats me like a friend even if we don't talk much with her band mates around her all the time." Jules said.

"Well, how are you guys gonna do the human pyramid? Olivia's supposed to be at the top supporting Jules." Coach said.

"We could just have 4, 3, 2, 1 instead of 4, 3, 2, 1, 1 for this week." Leah said.

"Let's see how it works. If it doesn't, we won't do the pyramid this week. Olivia, you are excused from practice this week." Coach said.

"Can I sit in the sidelines watching for today?" I asked.

"Change first." Coach said.

I quickly got changed and watched from the sidelines.

When the practice was over, I walked home with Jules. Surprisingly, everyone in the band except one was waiting for me at home.

"Time to spill Liv. You ready?" Jules asked.

"Nope, but I have to." I said.

"Olivia, what the hell is she doing here?" Stella yelled.

"Do you want the full story?" I asked.

"YES!" They all yelled.

"Okay… how to start?" I asked myself.

"Long story short. Olive's a cheerleader, she's the only one who treats me like a friend and not a cheerleader, I kept telling her to tell you guys but she said she was scared to because of what might happen when you guys found out which is now." Jules said.

"Olivia, is that why you kept ditching us?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't wanna. But everything's getting mixed up on my schedule! I'm missing the big game Saturday for the concert!" I said, "And I didn't tell you because you think they're stupid and stuck up just because they follow Beech!"

"Do you?" Mo asked cautiously.

"Why in the world would I do that?" I asked.

"Oh, by the way, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you guys. I wanted to try to be nicer to you for Liv's sake but every time, Ray or Patty was there." Jules said sincerely.

"One question. I thought all cheerleaders are supposed to wear their uniform all day. Why doesn't Olivia?" Scott asked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? And she has an exception. Brennigan knows how much we don't get along with you guys so he said she could dress however she wants as long as she changes for practice. She keeps her uniform in her bag! How did you guys never notice it? It's always sticking out when she enters the gym!" Jules said.

"Like we'd pay attention to her bag. We're not Mo you know. But how come you never were at the games then?" Scott asked with a small hey in the background could be heard.

"I started after you quit soccer." I said.

"Olivia, when did you try out?" Mo asked.

"I didn't. Somebody decided to give my old gymnastic video to coach." I said.

"Hey! It worked out though." Jules said.

"Yea, me being late to every practice and working out between cheerleading and concerts are working out." I said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, where's your boyfriend Olivia?" Jules asked changing the subject.

"I actually don't know. Huh that's a first. Have you guys seen him today?" I asked.

"He's sick. I went over to his house to see if he wanted to hang out and Sydney said he has the flu." Charlie said.

"Olivia, if you're friends with Jules, are you friends with Patty?" Scott asked.

"Scott, you try to cheat on Mo, I swear I'll kill you. And hell no! She treats me like shit as if I'm the reason she's not at the top of the pyramid!" I said.

"And the worst part, Olivia's not even at the top! She's the 1 before the top 1." Jules said.

"Okay, we don't understand cheerleading talk. You're gonna have to use English." Charlie said.

"Charlie, there's two 1 in our pyramid. I'm the 1 after the 2 and Jules is the top 1. Top 1 is the one who does all the tricks and the 1 is who supports top 1." I said.

"Wait a minute, why is she mad at Olivia then?" Charlie asked.

"Patty has a crush on the redhead keyboardist of yours and she's mad that Olivia has him and she doesn't." Jules said.

"So that's why she hates me so much!" I said.

"Yea, you only know she hated you since grade 1 but when you guys started that band, she got madder that you get to spend more time with him as the two song writers of the band. Then, you guys started dating and that drew the line." Jules explained.

"But Patty only likes him for his looks. Olivia's the only one who knows the real him. The parts that even Scott and I don't know." Charlie said.

"Hey! It's been a year you know. And plus, you guys just learn the songs! We write all of them! He gets to know more about me through the lyrics, I get to know more about him from the way he writes the music." I said.

"You guys truly are the best writing team." Mo said.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys to your band talk. I gotta go anyways. See you at school!" Jules said leaving.

"Jules, wait!" Stella yelled.

"What?" she asked.

DUH! DUH! DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

This is where I will leave off until next time my pretty ones! Please review or I will make Charlie and Wen wear leotards. BAI~~~~~


End file.
